Headlamps, such as those originally used by miners, are subject to a great success in the filed of leisure activities, including caving and hiking. They are also widely used professionally.
They are also widely used in the professional field and aim to find multiple new applications.
As shown in FIG. 1 illustrating a conventional headlamp, a lamp 10 is most often associated with an elastic band 11 making it possible to hold the lamp on the head of the user with maximum comfort.
However, such a lamp has the disadvantage of being unsuitable for serving as a light source in circumstances other than those for which it was originally conceived. In particular, when the user bivouacs and shares his meal with another person, the use of the headlamp 10 shows to be inappropriate because it might illuminate and even dazzle the guest who shares his meal with the user.